Strong Hold
by Susanna King
Summary: Data begins a psychological test of how a BDSM relationship reacts to a young woman's psyche. Rated M for a reason. Reviews will be monitored.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an adult story, and it contains the following R rated themes:**

 **sexual situations, explicit descriptions of sexual encounters, BDSM, D/S, petplay, DD/LG, spankings, wax play and many others.**

 **Discretion is advised**

* * *

Data was vastly puzzled.

By the most part, by Commander Riker. He was speaking to Geordi about a woman, that much he had made certain of. One that he had recently copulated with. The acts he was speaking of with Geordi though, did not at all sound sexual in nature. They sounded rather unpleasant, but despite several observations of the Commanders facial features, he could not see any sign of displeasure at all. In fact, he looked rather enthralled.

Yet despite a quick search of the term that he used, the sheer amount of information that he received did not give him an answer as to why sexual gratification was granted when bound with rope. It merely explained the term of 'BDSM', and then explained how to safely bind someone in several ways. Confounding.

Furrowing his brow, he turned and approached the Commander, intending to voice his confusion. Perhaps he could enlighten him, as the he was a very intelligent man, especially when it came to the matters that often puzzled Data.

"Commander Riker? I would like to ask what you and Geordi were just speaking about." He told him. The most peculiar expression came over Riker's face. He detected that he was feeling panicked.

Will Riker attempted to laugh off Data's question, his hand moving to the back of his neck, while Geordi turned his head down, ashamed.

"Data, you really don't wanna know about this. It's ah, it's not e-even worth mentioning." He half-chuckled, very embarrassed as his fellow Commander scrunched up his artificial brows.

"If it was not worth mentioning, then why were you and Geordi conversing about it?" Data inquired.

Both Commander Riker and Geordi sputtered, attempting to find ANY way out of telling Data about the events they were speaking about. While Data knew a lot about many things, the details of sex was definitely something that he remained naive about. None of the crew found a reason or event that sparked a need to explain to him. Until of course, this very moment.

"W-well. Data, it's just guy-talk. Just talking about Will's latest exploits." Geordi said with a firm pat on Will's shoulder.

Data looked to his friend, tilting his head slightly. "I am a guy. Can we not continue the guy-talk together?" Will and Geordi shared a long look, before reluctantly nodding. Both of them felt that this was going to be a very bad idea.

The story was told from the beginning, though in a much more sophisticated way since Data was now listening intently to Will's every word.

When it was over, he had many questions for Commander Riker. The answers that were returned to him were vague. So the both of them recommended for him to ask Counselor Troi, as most of his questions were about why a young woman would want to be treated in any kind of disrespectful manner, much less get physically aroused by it.

And so Commander Data left to bring up his inquiries to the Counselor.

Deanna seemed just as shocked and embarrassed by Data's questions at first.

"Data. May I ask... Why you want to know the psychological implications of... Well, what Commander Riker told you?" She didn't even want to say the name out loud, what with Data sitting across from her dutifully.

"Well Counselor, from what Commander Riker described, it sounds very much like an unpleasant and troubling experience. I do not understand why someone would find stimulation from the act." He started, calm as always. Then, he looked up, almost eagerly.

"Perhaps I could take on a test subject."

Her knee banged on the table, making Data look at her with concern. "Are you alright, Counselor?"

She waved him off, her hand clutching her knee underneath the table. "Data. You must understand that human sexuality is a very complex and private topic." Deanna began to explain to him. "Trying to address someone's personal sexual preferences with psychology is not something that many people will agree to. It's very intimate, and the reasoning behind those preferences isn't something that people would like to address."

Data tilted his head, processing her words.

"And if I were to find a willing participant, Counselor?"

Counselor Troi opened her mouth to disagree, but closed it and shook her head. "If you were to find a willing participant, then I will happily review your work."

"Alright." Data said, before standing up. "Thank you, Counselor." He then left the room, to find said willing participant.

Alone, in the silent room, Deanna Troi frowned, feeling like something very wrong had just happened.

* * *

Ensign Nancy Buchanan was feeling very good today.

She felt very content as she walked into Ten Forward, holding the book she had to her chest as she found herself a nice table near the wall, where she could enjoy the story book she picked out. The little blonde sat in the tall chair, opening up her book. It was an antique hardback _Hansel and Gretel_ from 1989. It was worth a small fortune, but it was worth having it on her bookshelf.

This old version of the tale was very violent, featuring an awful step mother who convinced her husband to leave his children stranded in the middle of the woods in order to keep from starving. Yet each time, resourceful Hansel and Gretel found their way home. As her eyes devoured the words on the old pages, another pair of eyes were watching birdlike from the entrance of Ten Forward.

His yellow eyes landed on the girl whose feet could not reach the ground in the chair she was sitting it. Hers was a face that he had not memorized perfectly, but had seen enough times that he had her name on file in his memory banks.

 **[Identification: Nancy Sarah Buchanan. Age: 24. Birthdate: January 14th, 2342 Height: 5 feet 2 inches 1 centimeter. Weight: 116 lbs. Hair Color: Blonde. Eye Color: Grey. Edit file? Yes/No. No.]**

He scrutinized her for sometime before approaching her table. She was reading Hansel and Gretel.

 **[Hansel and Gretel: a well-known fairy tale of German origin, recorded by the Brothers Grimm and published in 1812. Edit information? Yes/No. No.]**

Nancy was of slight build, with light blonde hair and a rather fair complexion. She looked rather like a fairy.

 **[Error. Insufficient information about 'fairy'. Unable to connect. Proceed without editing? Yes/No. No. Run search for more sufficient noun. Engage immediately.]**

The Ensign remained enthralled with her book, it was only when she happened to look up that she jumped at the sight of him, banging her knee against the table accidentally. She whimpered from the pain, clutching her knees underneath the table as they ached. She'd have bruises there by tomorrow.

"C-commander Data." Nancy attempted to greet him, her smile coming out as more of a grimace than anything.

He was looking at her, his head tilted with concern. "Ensign, are you alright? So you require to go to Sick Bay?"

The blonde shook her head, visibly embarrassed. "No! I mean, no, Commander, please I'm fine, really." She narrowed her shoulders, her eyes looking anywhere but at Data. Then, she realized that her reading glasses were still on her face, she she snatched them away and tucked them away into her small purse.

His hand moved close to her, hovering slightly above her head. "May I?" She hesitated, her eyes traveling up his body, until they reached his face. Searching his too-white features and yellow eyes, she abruptly nodded twice. So he placed his hand on her forehead, feeling and recording the amount of heat that she gave off, especially with the fierce blush on her face.

"Have I embarrassed you in someway? Your temperature has not risen, yet your face has turned red." He asked her, keeping his hand on her forehead. Nancy looked soothed by the cool temperature of his hand, though her eyes were clamped shut.

"N-no. Thank you Commander Data, but I'm fine." She murmured, grey eyes peeking out from underneath her blonde lashes to look at him. Data looked like he was considering her, cool hand remaining on her forehead, even as the deep flush started to drain out of her face.

Nancy pursed her lips when he didn't respond to her, her hand raising up tentatively, placing it on her superior's wrist to lower it from her person. She knew her Commander was an android, it would be hard not to tell, from his deathly white skin to his almost bird-like mannerisms. Perhaps he was running a program or something of the sort.

Then, as if something had just been turned on, Data looked down at her suddenly, his eyebrows raised in an expectant look. "Ensign. If you would permit me to, may I give you an experiment proposal?"

"Experiment, Commander?" Nancy questioned. Data removed his hand from her forehead, returning it to his side. He nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. This particular experiment is rather intimate in nature. After careful analysis, I believe you could be an excellent candidate." He told her. She was a good candidate, being in an age where sex was craved, but also being young enough that she would follow direction. A mixture of stamina, age and personality.

Nancy pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "..What do you mean? Intimate, I mean?"

* * *

 **meh.**

 **R &R or not, this little story is 100% all for me and my own enjoyment**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an adult story, and it contains the following R rated themes:**

 **sexual situations, explicit descriptions of sexual encounters, BDSM, D/S, petplay, DD/LG, spankings, wax play and many others.**

 **Discretion is advised**

* * *

The Ensign known as Nancy was flushed pink as her superior led her to his quarters.

She's never been the kind of girl to be spontaneous. She liked repetition and normalcy. This was so incredibly unlike her that it felt as if her very blood was rushing faster with excitement.

 _My Mother was right. She was right to get that therapist for me when she thought me not going outside to play would have negative effects._ Nancy thought as the much taller officer walked through the halls, with her struggling to keep up with his long strides with her own short legs.

Commander Data told her of his experiment plans, with her as a test subject. A psychological test of how certain sexual relationship dynamics affected the human psyche. Specifically, hers. She was the proper age for having healthy sexual habits, and below him in rank, which, according to the Commander, would already assist in the dominant/submissive roles they'd be playing. Everything, he assured her, would be strictly confidential, and the everything would first be approved by her before it began. Safety measures, careful evaluation of her psyche before and after the experiment ended.

The way he spoke of it, it was like he didn't connect a sexual relationship with a romantic one. It was rather disheartening, even from her, someone who hasn't had more than a handful of conversations with the man before this moment. She was curious how he acted with a romantic partner, being without emotional responses.

They entered into his rooms, the door sliding shut behind them. An orange cat was watching her from near a medium sized cat tree that was pressed against on of the walls, which it soon began scratching at.

Data turned to the slight Ensign, gesturing to a small sofa. "Please, sit down. We should discuss the parameters of the experiment."

Nancy looked at the small chair before sitting, her hands clutching the end of her skirt, wringing the dark blue fabric nervously. He took the seat across from her, sitting stiff and straight. She watched him for a moment, looking over his perfect posture. Of course he would have good posture, he was an android. But it looked so purely odd to see that it actually managed to produce a small smile on her face.

"Commander, you look rather uncomfortable sitting like that." She told him shyly. It wasn't often that she and Data had casual conversation, the blonde didn't quite know how to start.

Data tilted his head. "Do I?" He asked. The Ensign nodded, sheepish.

He then started to rearrange his limbs, shifting so the way he sat mimicked hers to the exact detail. Shoulders slumped down, hands at his knees. Data's limbs were too long to sit in the way she was comfortably, but he didn't seem to be noticing. It was endearing.

Nancy covered her mouth with her hand to cover her small smile. The Commander turned back to her, noting the dimple that appeared in her right cheek, but not the left.

"Ensign. While we are conducting the experiment, would it be acceptable to refer to one another by first name? I assume, given the intimacies, it would be appropriate." He spoke, observing the blonde carefully. He would store the information she gave, adding it to the file he created.

"Yes, of course." She responded, returning to a more professional stance. The Commander tilted his chin down, eyes looking straight into hers expectantly. So Nancy quickly added, "..Data."

He nodded once, seeming satisfied with her answer. "Good. Now, my research tells me that the submissive partner should pick their 'hard' and 'soft' limits, as well as a word that will be used in favor of the word 'no'. Do you concur, Nancy?"

"Um, yes. But Com-Data. What are the limits you're talking about?" She asked. The orange cat came closer, rubbing its head against the side of the table.

"How far you are willing to go. As I explained, the relationship seems to involve punishments, much like the kind that were used in the early 21st century to reprimand children. The most common being simple blows to the lower half of the body." Data told her, turning also to see Spot down near the table, sniffing the air near Nancy's leg.

"You.. You mean you'll be _spanking_ me if I do something wrong?"

"Yes. I will be."

Spot jumped up onto the table, padding close to Data and then proceeded to flop down on her side there.

"Have you chosen a word?" Data asked, moving forward and lifting Spot off of the table. The cat seemed only slightly discomforted when she was moved back onto the carpet. The orange tabby cat wandered back over to the cat tree, jumping up onto the structure before sharpening her claws against the carpets that were implanted on it.

"I believe so.. Are you familiar with the game 'Red Light, Green Light'?" Nancy offered, her hands no longer clutching at the end of her skirt, but now resting on her thighs. A movement that Data copied.

"I am. Red light signals for movement to cease, while green light signals to go." He recited, adding the two words to the file as her desired representative words.

"That's right."

Her hard limits were discussed, and the data that was made was filed away into the project parameters.

"What would be your role when we interact?" Nancy asked him, leaning her elbows on her knees, trying to stretch out her stiff back just a bit.

"I will be controlling and caring for you to the best of my ability. Unfortunately, my responses to the experiment will be limited, since I have no emotions of my own. But I will act as my research suggests for someone in my role should, both offering whatever comfort and affection you need, as well as protection. I believe that those actions are enough to further the experiment to a normal course." Data answered her truthfully. To him, the sexual nature of the relationship they'd be displaying dealt a great deal of emotional responses. Most of them were the responses of the submissive partner, but he wanted to make sure that the way he performed his role was accurate to a T.

He had a great deal of eagerness to begin. It would likely add to his knowledge of human actions, as well as give him something to bond over with 'the guys'.

"I have requested Counselor Troi's assistance for your reviewing your mental status before we begin. She will respect our privacy, I assure you. It is up to you which time you would like to see her."

"Alright. And does she know? About the experiment?" She asked, nervous about anyone knowing what they were doing, regardless of it's scientific purposes. Nancy has never been the kind of girl who was open with her emotions or affections. The previous man she dated ended their relationship for that very reason, because she was never sweet to him in public.

"She does not know the complete details of the experiment. But she does know that it is sensitive in nature." Data informed her.

"Commander Data, report to the Bridge." Commander Riker's voice came through.

Data tapped his communicator with his hand. "Right away, Commander." He stood up, looking back at Nancy. "If you would prefer, you may stay here in my rooms until I return. Is that acceptable to you?"

Nancy looked up at him, flustered at the idea of being left alone in his rooms. He looked earnest in his attempt to keep her comfortable there. "I'm sorry. I can't, I have to get back to sickbay."

"Then I will see you at a later time, Ensign."

* * *

 **pththththth**


	3. Chapter 3

**ahhh thanks for all the reviews, ahhh**

 **remember, this is full of BDSM, D/S and also tons of sexual acts and things**

* * *

"Bruising on the sternum." Nancy noted with the false corpse she was dealing with.

"Very good. And what does that entail?" Doctor Crusher asked from behind her.

"Brunt force trauma." She answered, turning up to look at her superior, who looked pleased with her answer. "Likely not to be the cause of death. There are rib fractures, but they haven't pierced any of his vital organs..."

There was a chime at the door.

"Come in." Beverly called, gesturing for Nancy to cover the cadaver, which she did, draping the plastic sheet back over the fake Vulcan specimen.

She removed her gloves, disposing of the green tinted things into the trash.

"Hello Data."

Nancy froze, a feeling of absolute terror coming over her body, her heart in her chest beating rapidly. Since her encounter with Commander Data the previous week, she had come to her senses. She couldn't just commit to such a sexual experiment to a man, no, to her _superior officer_ , without even really knowing him! It was insane! Even if it was in a purely scientific way... No. It was too embarrassing, too exposing, even with the anonymity that Data assured her of... It only took someone saying something _accidentally_ to ruin her reputation in Star Fleet forever. But... His terms would give her career a gigantic boost...

With cold hands, she untied the plastic cover from her blue medical officer uniform, pulling it away as quietly as possible, hoping to remain unnoticed. She folded it up and pushed it into the trash where she had previously dropped her gloves into. Her blood was too loud... Nancy reached her hand to her neck, feeling her pulse. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7_... She counted her heart beating.

"Hello Nancy."

She turned around, looking anywhere but at Commander Data's face. At the covered bodies, at the cold metal tables, at the replicator in the corner of the room and the door to Sick Bay. Anywhere at all.

"Commander." Nancy looked up, at his shoulder with a tilt of her head as a sign of respect before looking away again. She was intimidated by him, especially the way he was at least a foot taller than she was.

A cool hand reached towards her, grasping her chin and tilting her chin up so she was forced to face him. Her grey eyes were still directed away, focused on one of the scarlet buttons on the replicator.

"Look at me." It wasn't a question. It was an order, despite it being in the tone that he used for everything. Light and simple. The most puzzling feeling of arousal clamped down in her core at the order. She looked up at his pale white face, hoping her face wasn't pink this time. His eyebrows had risen, and he had disapproval and confusion written all over his features. He did not yet remove his hand from her, so Nancy tried to take a half-step back from him.

"I have requested your presence several times. You did not respond, so I believed it appropriate for me to seek you out myself." Data didn't let her escape, stepping forward so she had nowhere to squirm off to.

"I-I've been very busy with my work." Nancy muttered her excuse. It wasn't a complete lie, really. Since that skirmish the week before, there had been an increase in Sick Bay attendants that she had to assist with.

He nodded, seeming to understand and believe her feeble excuse.

"I see. Well, as you are now free, I would like you to accompany me to my quarters. Immediately." Data said to her plainly. No way to argue with him. It made her breath catch in her throat. Then she nodded, wringing her hands together nervously as he took her by the arm and began to lead her out of the morgue. She sterilized her hands, rubbing them together as they once again made their way to his personal quarters. Only this time, she felt a heavy sense of foreboding. Like she was going to be punished somehow. It curled up in the pit of her stomach uncomfortably. Data lightly squeezed her arm, which made her believe that Nancy wasn't as stealthy with her emotions as she thought.

Nancy wrapped her arms around herself as he opened the doors to his rooms. Instead of leading her to the sitting room, he brought her to the adjoining bedroom. The bed was large, and covered with plain white bedding. On top was a neatly folded blue quilt, and next to it a woven basket that held several things within.

"I took it upon myself to choose several comfort items based off of careful evaluation. You are welcome to add or remove as many as you would like, Nancy."

The slight blonde stayed close to the wall, tucking her hair behind her ear, telling him her thanks. Silence fell between them, and it was almost chokingly thick. Data didn't seem to notice how awkward it was, he only continued to observe her for several minutes.

Then, he walked to the new bed he brought in, sat down on top of it, and patted his thigh. "Come here Nancy."

"A-ahm." She looked at his offered thigh, then back up at him. He raised his eyebrows at her, then said, "I will not repeat myself."

Her breath shook with utter nervousness as she went over to him, biting down on her lip as she looked at his lap and then back to his far too pale face. There was no way this was really happening, right? Data patted his thigh again.

Nancy gulped heavily and trembled, flinching slightly before she did move forward. He moved his arms out and he took her, picking her up with ease and placing her on top of his lap. His hands moved down and helped adjust her in a more comfortable position. His hands were warm. Not from blood, from the machinery underneath his fake flesh, likely. Like when computers would overheat.

"Today, I will be keeping you on my lap or around myself for the next few hours. You will not be in a place of power, however you may stop me at any point in time if you cannot continue. I intend to touch you sexually. Is this agreeable to you?" He inquired, yellow eyes staring at her unblinkingly. It made her uncomfortable and she squirmed slightly on his lap. Sure, it made her feel a bit better reminding herself that Data was an android, and could not in fact get a boner like living men, but she still didn't really like being on top of his lap. And god, did he have to say things like that so blatantly?

Not trusting her voice, and trying not to frighten herself, she nodded twice.

He raised his eyebrows high and tilted his head slightly to the side, again, like a bird. "I require a vocal response to make sure that you understand."

Nancy knew that she was completely pink at this point with embarrassment. Now, she really really wanted to skip out but... When would she ever get a chance to further her career like this again?

"Yes. I-I understand completely."

That seemed to satisfy her Commanding Officer, because he nodded. He didn't seem to think about waiting, because immediately afterwards (well, afterwards, for about maybe 30 seconds, he stared off into space, perhaps reviewing his notes or something like that) he reached between her legs and began to rub circles into her inner thigh. It surprised her so much that she backed into his chest. Even the few dates that she had been on had at least waited a few minutes before trying to touch her.

He wasn't doing much else other than rubbing her thigh. Besides that, he was just staring off into the wall across from them, and she found it bizarre and strange. And it served to make her more and more embarrassed.

"Sir?" She hesitantly asked him.

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"T-this just seems to be making me uncomfortable rather than... What we're going for." Nancy mumbled. He hadn't stopped touching her. It felt almost like when she would be touched by a doctor or chiropractor, not a lover.

Data seemed to almost slump and his face became confused. "I do not understand. In all of my research, physical touching to sensitive areas have always seemed to achieve arouse the submissive." He furrowed his brows, looking down at her lap. "Perhaps I have not completed every step." He considered. Nancy quickly moved off of his lap and onto the bed they were sitting on. He sat there in silence for about a minute and a half before turning back to her, with an 'Aha!' expression on his pale white face.

"I believe I have found the solution. All of the submissive subjects, whether male or female, were always sexually and physically attracted to the dominant partner. Nancy, do you find me attractive?"

The question kind of bothered her. It made her feel on the spot, and though he wouldn't be upset if she told him 'no', she still didn't want to say it.

"Well, I-I don't know. Your features are symmetrical, which are pleasing to the human eye?" That wasn't an answer at all to his question. Features had little to do with attraction, and he seemed to know that.

"Hm. Perhaps that should be the first step." He said. Then, suddenly, he moved forward. Because he moved forward, naturally, she moved backward, and she was crawling back towards the wall the bed was pressed up against. He followed her, his yellow eyes still retaining that almost constantly curious expression that always seemed present on his face. Her back hit the wall, and she was now underneath him, because he was now on top of her, his hands out on either side of her head.

"Is this attractive to you? I have read that many submissive partners find dominant displays attractive."

"Um..." That was the only thing she could think of to say. "I find being a good kisser is an attractive trait to me." She said, attempting to be helpful.

He seemed to be thankful for that insight. "I see. I often hear from males around the ship that kissing is the first step to a sexual relationship. They always seem very pleased by it. Thank you, Nancy." Then, Data moved forward and kissed her.

It was like a kiss that two children would share with each other. It was a peck rather than an actual kiss.

"Was that a good kiss? What constitutes to you, as a 'good' kiss?" He questioned her.

Nancy flushed, resting her head against the wall with a 'thump'. Then, she blinked frequently and looked back at him. "Longevity. Talent? I'm not sure. I haven't really had as much practice as some other people."

Data didn't move from hovering over her body. At all. "Would you like to practice now?" He asked, and it sent her right back to when she was a kid and she was practicing kissing with the girl next door to her in her treehouse. Her name had been Gwen, and she had a bob hair cut. She liked to eat glue and face paint, though who didn't eat a fair share of face paint now and again? Her father had caught them, and with a purple face, he'd kicked her out.

"Alright."

He moved in again, taking the initiative, and pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Trying to swallow her hesitation (and it was a lot) Nancy moved her arms up and put them around his neck, keeping him there. Data seemed intrigued, especially when suddenly she began to move her lips against his. He followed her example, moving them in the exact way she was moving. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Are you aroused yet, Nancy?" He asked her inquisitively.

"Not quite." She answered honestly, though his close proximity to her was perhaps starting to titillate her a bit. A bit, but not unlike how seeing a vibrator in a store made her anxious, just from the possibilities of it.

He thought over that for a moment. "I will begin to use my previous theory then." Theory? Oh yes, the touching.

Nancy nodded and he returned to kissing her, but now, his hands hand begun to slide up her dress. The slow, intent grazing of his hands did make her gasp, just slightly. Data looked extremely enthused at the noise she made and now his hand was very firmly cupping her sex, making her jump, his palm moving very deliberately in a massage over where her clitoris was. Did he know that? Did androids just all know where certain parts _were_ exactly? Did he have X-Ray vision? She had no idea, she didn't know Data that _well_ , and now he was working her up by rubbing against her genitals with his hand!

"S-sir." She mumbled against his lips. He paused and pulled away, completely unaffected.

"Yes?" He asked simply.

"I think we should move on." Nancy suggested, glad that his hand had stopped as well. He tilted his head slightly before nodding once.

"Very well."

* * *

 **My god, look at this crap**


End file.
